Nothing Without You
by NeonNinja
Summary: Thorin says some hurtful words to Kili and sends him off to find firewood alone where he is attacked by wild wargs. With his nephew close to death, Thorin blames himself and Fili faces his worst nightmare ... could he really lose his little brother?
1. Chapter 1 Thorin's Harsh Words

The day had been long and they had travelled a great distance. But now, as the sun began to set, turning the sky a deep orange colour, their feet ached and they longed for some rest. Bombur's stomach grumbled quietly, he would make a stew with potatoes and rabbit when they stopped. Even the thought warmed him against the cooling air. It began to pinch at the company's noses. Thorin was, as usual, walking ahead of the rest. He looked up to inspect the sky.

"It will be dark soon." He said coming to a stop. "This looks like a good place to make camp." The area was flat enough to make beds with some rocks and bare trees to provide shelter from any wind. A little way further, upon a ridge was the beginning of a woodland. "We will stop here." He looked ahead of him at the distant horizon and the far away shadow of the Lonely Mountain. Erebor beckoned him, and it would not be long until he was ready to reclaim his homeland and his kingdom. That moment could not come soon enough. Behind him he heard his company begin to settle, dropping their heavy bags on the ground with soft thuds.

"I am glad to have that off my back." Bofur groaned, he stretched his aching back then stretched his arms above him. He reached into his coat pocket to retrieve his pipe just as Kili came towards him, smiling broadly.

"Getting weak in your old age, Bofur?" He winked playfully, the ever-present mischievous glint in his brown eyes.

"I am not old!" Bofur said, sounding rather insulted. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"We will be carrying you on our backs before the journey ends."

"I am not old." Bofur repeated, "I could still give you a run for your money." Kili's eyebrows arched before he proceeded to grip him in a light headlock – light as it was Bofur couldn't seem to shake the younger dwarf off. Kili lifted his hat and ruffled his hair.

"What was that you said?"

"Oi! Kili!" Bofur hit him on the shoulder, "I would appreciate it if you were to let me go." With one last chuckle Kili released him. Bofur brushed his jacket.

"I am just playing with you friend!"

"Then stop playing," came Thorin's gruff and unimpressed voice. Kili turned to see his uncle marching towards him. His smile disappeared and the rest of the company fell silent at Thorin's irritated expression. His eyes were dark with fatigue and frustration. "I did not bring you on this quest to _play_!" Thorin glared before snatching the hat from Kili's grasp and pushing it into Bofur's chest. Bofur let out a noise at the force Thorin used'

"I didn't mean anything by it," Kili said quietly. Beside him Bofur nodded.

"Ai, he was just …" But Thorin held up a hand for him to be quiet. He and Kili exchanged glances before he moved back a few steps and wrung his hat in his hands. Thorin's eyes were fixed upon Kili who, feeling uncomfortable, shifted his weight under the icy stare.

"Is this whole journey a joke to you Kili?"

"You know it's not."

"No, I don't." Thorin sighed irritably. He pinched the bridge of his nose and there was silence for some moments. It was the loudest type of silence, it was awkward and as much as Kili wanted it to break – silence was unnatural – he didn't know what his uncle would say. All he knew was that he was angered. Kili didn't like it when Thorin was angry. "You are always making jokes or doing something stupid or reckless." Kili opened his mouth to say something but then thought better of it and closed it again, instead he lowered his gaze.

"Uncle," Fili said warmly, smiling, trying to relieve the tension. It didn't work, as he now felt his uncle's cold gaze upon him. He continued to walk forward to stand beside Kili, who didn't look up at his approach. "You can't blame him for wanting to bring a little relief to our travels." It was true that the journey was tough and tiring, and when spirits were low the brothers, especially Kili, helped to lift them. Thorin paused for a moment.

"But that is _not_ why he is here." Thorin sighed, it was a sigh of someone who was losing patience. "Kili." His youngest nephew looked at him, brows knitted together. "Do not make me regret bringing you along. Perhaps you are too young and irresponsible." _Regret bringing you_ Kili's eyes widened. Did his uncle really think that? It didn't matter, the words themselves hurt, whether they were true or not. "Make yourself useful and find us some firewood." And with that Kili knew he was dismissed. Kili began to walk away but then stopped and approached Thorin, he didn't stop until there was mere inches between them. He straightened his shoulders looked at him with boldness.

"I take this quest as seriously as the rest. You don't need to question my dedication." He said quietly but with conviction. And with that he turned and headed towards the woods. Fili made to follow him but Thorin placed a hand on his chest.

"Not you." He said sternly. Fili went to question but decided against it, Thorin was not in the best of moods, and instead he watched Kili disappear into the trees.


	2. Chapter 2 Eyes in the Dark

A cold wind began to blow in from the east which rustled the tops of the trees as Kili walked amongst them, heart pounding in his chest with frustration. Was nothing he did ever good enough for his uncle? He had done far more on this journey than make jokes or be reckless, yet Thorin didn't seem to take note of them. He kicked at a stone with an angry cry. It bounced off the trunk of a tree and rolled into the shrubbery. He walked deeper into the woods, leaves crunching and twigs snapping beneath his feet. It was almost entirely dark now, only the light of the rising moon fighting its way through the thick canopy. An owl hooted in the branches overhead. Kili looked up just to catch it swooping down to the ground to catch a small rodent – a mouse probably – then disappear above the trees in one swift, effortless movement. How wonderful it would be to fly, Kili thought, to soar above the word with no restrictions. No expectations. He sighed and leaned back against a tree, eyes closed. He could not shake the memory of Thorin's expression as he spoke to him, there was an undeniable look of unspoken disapproval there, and it hurt Kili to see. Though he wouldn't admit it. Minutes past and the young dwarf stayed stood where he was, listening to the sounds of night animals go about their business, obviously not fazed by his presence. But then all sound seemed to stop, all but the night wind that blew with a more bitter coldness than before. Kili's eyes flashed open to the sound of rustling bushes and he took a step forward. They rustled again.

"Fili?" His first thought was that his brother had followed him. "Is that you brother?" The only response he received was the bushes moving again. He moved towards them, hand wrapping around the handle of his sword, fingers drumming it lightly. He peered into the thick foliage and heard a noise like the deep growl of a dog. He slowly released his sword from its sheath, pointing its tip down to the ground. Then he saw them; two large yellow-red eyes, too large to belong to any normal dog, or even a wolf for that matter, staring back at him. He had no time to react before the beast leapt from its hiding place and sent him flying through the air. His left side hit a tree will a painful thud. He groaned and griped his arm, pain shot through it. The animal - a warg, a huge fierce canine beast - stalked towards him and looked at him hungrily, drool dripped from the sides of its mouth which opened in a loud growl. Kili tried to back away as it got closer, he could smell its foul breath, like rotten flesh, but only managed to dig his back harder into the tree trunk. The warg titled its head to the side and breathed in Kili's scent. Then from behind the it emerged about half a dozen more but instead of approaching him they ran off into the direction of the camp, where his friends were – completely unaware. He reached for his sword that had fallen from his grasp, the warg lashed at him with its enormous paws, its razor-sharp claws catching his wounded left arm as he lifted it to protect his head. He cried out in pain, red hot pain like heated steel. He dived to the side and gripped his sword. In its reflection he saw the warg lunge at him, he turned to it and drove his weapon through its muzzle. For a moment it was pinned to the ground, wriggling and yelping. But didn't last as it raised its head, sword falling backwards into a pile of leaves. Blood poured from the warg's mouth. It shook its head, disorientated, and Kili took this as a chance to pick a heavy rock from the ground and bring it down on the beast's head. The warg collapsed with a cry. Kili brought the rock down again, hearing the crack of the warg's skull. Once he was satisfied that it was not getting back up Kili got to his feet, with a hiss of pain, and moved to retrieve his sword. Despite the pain in his arm he ran through the trees, determined to get back to the others.

"There was no need to be so harsh on the lad, Thorin." Bofur said, straightening his hat.

"Ai," Balin nodded, "He means well. He is very loyal to our cause and to you. You seem to forget that." Thorin said nothing to this just grumbled under his breath. He walked away, passing Fili who was sat, head resting in his right hand, on a rock, watching the trees intently. It was positively dull without his brother. Besides Kili had been gone some time, the sun had completely set now, and the moon was getting higher. How far into the woods had his brother ventured? Though Kili was probably angry at Thorin as was probably not in any rush to return to him. Fili stared over at his uncle, who was stood a little away from the rest, gazing thoughtfully into the distance. Fili rolled his eyes. Thinking of Erebor no doubt. He could understand his uncle's desire to return there, of course Fili had never seen it, but the way Thorin spoke of it, eyes glistening, it sounded like the most wonderful place in the world. But then darkness would wash over Thorin's face as he remembered the day the kingdom was lost to Smaug and the battles he'd fought, the losses he'd experienced. He never spoke of this to his nephews, but of course they knew the story, all dwarves did. But Fili wished Thorin would not be so hard on Kili, for he was young and hopeful. He hoped Kili would hurry back. There was an unwelcomed tension that Kili could break simply with his smile. That is if he felt like smiling when he returned. Fili's head snapped up as he heard a strange noise from the wood. He couldn't place it as the wind carried much of it away. He rose to his feet.

"Did anybody hear that?" He asked. The others looked at him with blank stares.

"Hear what?" It was Bilbo who spoke, he came to stand beside Fili and followed the dwarf's stare into the trees.

"I heard a noise."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure, but it didn't sound right."

"It was probably just Kili playing some prank again." Said Dwalin gruffly. Fili dismissed that comment with a shake of his head.

"I highly doubt he is in the mood." He said, glancing at Thorin who was staring in his direction. Then came the noise again, clearer, louder this time. Like a rumbling, echoing growl. "Did you hear it _that_ time?"

"Yes," Said Bilbo, backing away slightly, "_that _I heard." The rest of the company had got to their feet, obviously hearing it too. Thorin was making his way towards them, eyes fixed on the tree line. "What was it?" As if answering Bilbo's question, five huge silhouettes emerged from the woods. Another growl.

"Wargs!" Thorin yelled, "get your weapons!"

**Dun dun dun, here come the wargs! **

**I hope you enjoyed part 2. Feedback, Favourites and Follows are welcomed and appreciated :) **


	3. Chapter 3 - The Distraction

Kili continued to run through the trees, jumping over fallen logs and ditches. Heart beating rapidly in his chest, fearing for his friends, and the pain from his arm pulsed into his skull and resonated in the area behind his eyes. Every footstep made it feel like a small explosion inside his head. He pushed low hanging branches out of his way and slashed at the thick foliage with his sword. Finally the trees began to thin – he had wandered further into the woods than he had first though, and therefor too far away to warn his friends about the wargs before they attacked. He cursed himself quietly for not arriving back quick enough. He could the ferocious growls of the wargs and the slashing and pounding of the company's weapons getting louder as he approached.

The wargs didn't seem to fall – they had only managed to kill one - despite all the blows the dwarves landed, and the fact they were outnumbered didn't seem to make any difference. For the beasts were far larger and quicker, and their dark fur helped to conceal them in the shadows cast by the silver moon. The hides of the wargs were thick and almost impenetrable upon the first attack, any damage made at all didn't seem to slow them down for very long. Thorin looked about him desperately, if the wargs would not fall they needed to get away. They wouldn't reach the woods before the beasts caught them but then he remembered the few lonely trees that scattered the campsite. He peered up. They were tall and with branches that would be easy enough to climb.

"The trees!" He shouted, "Climb the trees!" He swiped his sword at a warg, cutting its nose, it yelped and fell back, rubbing its muzzle with one of its great paws. "Quickly!" He jumped from the edge of a tall rock and grabbed onto a branch, pulling himself up he could hear a warg try to snap at his legs, but he lifted them before the its jaws were able to get him. He continued to scale the tree and glanced quickly down, Nori and Bofur had joined him and were climbing just below him. Dwalin, Gloin, Bombur and Oin climbed the tree to his left, heaving their weapons with them. Balin and Bifur climbed the one to the right and Fili, Bilbo, Ori and Dori climbed the one beside that. Dori was practically pulling Ori up it and Bilbo was pushing the young dwarf higher, desperate to get further from the ground and the wargs, who were obviously irritated that their lunch were now out of their reach, instead two had begun to snap at each other like they blamed each other for the dwarves getting away. Once Thorin felt they were high enough, almost to the very top of the bare trees, he leaned against the thinning trunk and breathed heavily. "Is everyone alright?" He called. Multiple puffed voices came back to him, informing him that they were safe and unharmed.

"What about Kili?!" Fili yelled. Even in the shadow of a branch above him, Thorin could see the worried look on his face as his eyes flicked between his uncle, the wargs beneath them and the forest. "What if they got him in the woods?! Or what if he returns and they attack him?!" Fili's voice broke slightly with concern. He stared at his uncle who was silent for some moments, he could feel twelve sets of eyes upon him.

"He will be okay, Fili." He reassured with a nod, putting away his sword, it was no use to him in the tree. "He will sense they're here, he has keen hearing and sharp eyes."

"You tell _him_ that! Instead of calling him useless!"

"I did_ not_ say that to him."

"You as good as did!" Fili growled. Thorin sighed heavily, this was not the place to get into an argument. Fili crossed his arms and turned away so that he was facing the opposite direction to his uncle.

The dwarves were still up their trees, sat now on the branches and looking down at the wargs who circled the trunks, heads tilted upwards and eyes shining with hunger.

"Do you suppose they'll leave soon?" Ori asked quietly.

"Once they realise that we're not coming down they'll get bored." Bilbo shrugged. He shifted his position, the branch he was sat on was not very comfortable, and the rough bark was starting to itch. He looked over at Fili in the other tree, who had his back against the trunk, one leg pulled up and the other dangling over the side of the branch. It was a relaxed position but Bilbo knew the blonde dwarf was far from relaxed. He had barely looked away from the forest, the only time his gaze broke was when the wargs made a particularly unhappy noise, to which he'd make a disgusted look, like the creatures made his skin crawl, and then he'd look back towards the trees hoping to see his younger brother peek through the plants. If Kili was sat up in the trees with him he was sure he would be antagonising the wargs by throwing branches and pieces of bark at them, laughing when they got angry. Bilbo had seen Thorin glancing at Fili many times, then looked away with regretful sighs.

"Well I hope these vile creatures get the idea soon," Bofur grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, "This tree is incredibly uncomfortable." One of the wargs, with mucky brown fur, stood up on its back legs, front paws leaning against the tree and jumped. His jaw snapped at one of the lower braches but it couldn't get high enough to get the dwarves and the hobbit. Bilbo was sure he saw Ori poke his tongue out at the animal, he smiled slightly. Then a large stone flew through the air and hit the warg on the muzzle.

"HEY!" came a yell. They all looked to see Kili stood upon the ridge where the woods began waving his right arm above his head, "HEY! OVER HERE!" He threw another stone that hit another warg on the shoulder. All of the beast's attention where on him now. And all of the group's attention for that matter. Kili drew his bow and pulled an arrow from its quiver. He pulled the string of the bow back so that his knuckles brushed his cheek, then he released the arrow. It travelled soundlessly through the air before piercing the skull of the brown furred warg, a perfect shot. The animal fell instantly and soundlessly to the. Kili smiled. "YOU WANT SOME YOU UGLY OVERGROWN MUTTS?! COME AND GET ME!" Then slinging his bow across his back he dashed back into the trees, the remaining three wargs ran after him, not thinking of the dwarves in the trees anymore. "COME ON, COME AND GET SOME NICE TASTEY DWARF!" Kili's shouts began to fade as the darkness of the forest swallowed him up.

"KILI! NO!" It was Fili who was shouting now, panic obvious in his voice. He began to half climb half jump down the tree and within moments his boots hit the ground and he drew his sword from the sheath and moved to follow his brother.

"Fili, stop!" Thorin was beginning to climb down his own tree.

"I will not wait! I'm going after him!" The younger dwarf cried, glaring darkly at his uncle. Thorin went to say something but he was cut off, "Whatever you're about to say, don't. I _am_ going after my brother, I will not let those wargs harm him. Are you going to help me, or are you going to stay here?" Fili sounded as though he was almost daring Thorin to hold him back or to stay behind, but Thorin said nothing

**Oh Kili. **

**Thanks for all the views and reviews so far! I appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter :) as usual, Favourites, Follows and Reviews are welcomed **


	4. Chapter 4 - One Versus Three

Kili was sure he had never run so fast in his life, but even so, he could hear the wargs begin to catch him up with every step. He wouldn't outrun them, they were far too quick. But his momentum and the adrenaline pounding through his veins kept him surging forward into the forest deeper and darker. Kili could hear the wargs, he could hear their thundering steps, he could hear their howls. He sidestepped swiftly to the left and ducked behind a rock just as the three wargs approached. They stopped a little further to sniff the air; they knew he was near, that they hadn't lost him. He quietly released his sword from the sheath on his hip, it caught the light of the moon through the trees and glinted. So, he'd successfully drawn the wargs' attention from his friends in camp, but what now? He didn't have a plan for what to do next. In fact he wasn't sure he even had a plan in the first place. He had just acted on impulse. All he knew was that he couldn't run, they'd catch him. He couldn't keep hiding, they'd find him. That left one thing: he had to fight. He almost regretted drawing their attention. Reckless, just as Thorin had said, if he survived this he was sure to get scolded for his actions. But he didn't care. If his recklessness saved the lives of the others it would be worth all the yelling and anger and arguments. He swallowed and took a deep breath before scaling the rock with quiet feet. He stood. He was higher than the wargs. He watched them silently, they made gnarling, growling noises amongst themselves, ears and noses twitching. He'd seen wargs before, but he'd never really _looked _at them – he'd always been too busy running away or fighting them. They were fearsome, built with strong muscles that displayed their formidable power. It was their eyes more than anything that made Kili feel the most anxious. They only seemed to be full of two things; anger and hunger. Always searching out their next hunt. He could see why Orcs favoured them. One of the wargs, that had been sniffing the ground, snapped its head up. It had caught his scent. Kili wrapped his hands tighter around his sword and with a cry he leaped off the rock and landed on the back of the nearest warg. It tried to shake him off like a wild pony, thrashing, shaking and spiralling. Gripping its thick, dirty fur with one hand Kili drove his sword into the warg's shoulder blades with the other. The warg let out a loud growl which turned into a pained yelp. He twisted the blade and with one last yelp the warg fell, causing Kili to tumble off it. The other wargs turned to look, ferocity in their eyes, at their fallen pack member. The grey warg caught sight of Kili, their eyes locked as the dwarf got to his feet. The warg came at him, jaws apart and flashing its great dagger-like teeth. Kili ran forward, towards it, and forced his sword into its open mouth. The blade travelled through the roof of its mouth and came out in the space between its dark eyes. It was dead instantly. Pulling his weapon away he let the animal fall to the ground and into the mud. Blood spurting from its wound and mouth, covering its grey fur. Kili hadn't time to see the other warg come toward him, he was too caught up in the sight before him, how even as it lay dead the warg was huge, bigger than a full grown horse almost. Before he could do anything the young dwarf felt himself lifted from the ground. And then came the pain, like nothing he had ever felt, as the teeth cut into him and tore at his right side. He was immediately aware that he was in the jaws of the remaining warg, and the jaws were strong indeed. He could feel his ribs begin the buckle and break, he began to cry out in agony but no air escaped his lips. There was too much force upon him to breathe. The warg shook him like a children's toy before releasing him. Kili hit the ground and slid through the mud on his back and into a tree trunk. The world around him began to blur, colours of the trees and plants mixing together. There was another colour, a dark brown unlike the other shades of the forest. He shook his head and his vision cleared long enough for him to see the last warg rushing at him with terrifying speed. Kili had not the strength to stand and run, his body was battered and bruised and he could feel the warmth of blood flowing from his wounds. The most he was able to do was raise his sword. The warg was unfazed and continued to approach him, jaws snapping, teeth glinting. As it took its final lunge Kili gave out a loud cry, like one of battle, and gripped the handle of his sword with such force his knuckles turned white. He closed his eyes and waited for the warg's jaws close down on him again. But it did not come. He felt a great weight hit his sword arm, the force caused an immeasurable pain to shoot throughout his body. He screamed out in agony. He felt the warg's stale, rotten breath on his face. The animal groaned and gurgled. He opened his eyes to see the beast impaled on his sword, the blade going straight through its stomach. With one last convulsion the warg fell silent and still. Kili, with what strength he could muster, wrenched his sword from it and the body fell, trapping his legs with a great weight. Kili's head fell back as he cried out again. He breathed deeply, any air he was able to inhale was roughly pushed back out again, it hurt to breathe. It hurt to do anything.

**- AN -**

**Poor Kili. He fought very bravely don't you think?**

**I'd like to just say a big thanks to those who have taken the time to read/review/follow this story, your feed back is much appreciated - it is good to see so many people are enjoying this story :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - In the Darkness of the Fores

The company ran through the dense trees, the only light to guide them came from the moon. The silver light helped to pick out tracks in the dirt which kept leading them deeper into the woods. Fili was ahead, the others – even Thorin – had to push themselves to keep up with the young dwarf. A million thoughts raced through his head, terrifying thoughts that sent chills up his spine to even consider. What if they didn't reach Kili in time? Or what if they didn't reach him at all? Kili was a good fighter but he couldn't possibly stand a chance against three Wargs! Fili felt his chest tighten with dread at the prospect of the wargs catching his brother.

"Wait!" Bofur called, coming to a dead stop. Ori almost collided with him, not expecting the dwarf to stop so suddenly. "Here! A warg!" Fili came to a halt and turned to see the others walking cautiously into the shrubbery.

"Careful." Thorin said, holding up a hand, signalling for them to stop, "It may not be dead." Dwalin held his sword out, tip pointing right at the unmoving beast. With a nod from his leader he stepped forward. He poked the warg with his weapon, it didn't respond. Its chest was not even rising and falling. The breeze blew through its light fur, Dwalin moved around it.

"Ai. It's dead alright." He nodded. He crouched a little, "there's a sword wound to its muzzle and it looks like its skull has been cracked open."

"But where did that one come from?" Dori asked, taking a step forward, "I don't recall seeing that one."

"It must have gone after Kili while the others came for us." Dwalin shrugged. He looked down at the warg, impressed. "The lad did a good job killing the beast. It must have taken some force to cause this damage."

"And no doubt resulting in him receiving some damage himself." Fili pushed through the group. "We have to keep searching. The tracks keep …" He was cut off by a sharp, pain filled cry that travelled through the trees. The sound struck Fili like a dagger. His eyes widened and muscles stiffened like he had jumped into an icy lake. "Kili." It was barely more than a whisper but the word made Thorin's heart lurch, there was so much emotion in that one small word. He could see the panic in Fili's eyes, the paralysing fear that stiffened his nephew's body, the dread that made him tremble. Another cry came and the ice that had set in Fili's muscles disappeared as he shot off into the dark screaming his brother's name.

"Go! Quickly!" Thorin ordered.

They soon hit a small clearing they were met with the sight three more warg bodies that were sprawled out in the mud, already beginning to stench more of rot and death than they had before. They lay lifeless, blood pooling from sword wounds. Fili knew his brother could not be far away.

"Kili!" he yelled, looking about him desperately. "Kili! Brother call out if you can hear me!" The group fell silent and stood still to listen. No response came. The only sound was that of the woods around them, the hooting of a far off owl, the calls of nocturnal creatures and the wind rustling the leaves above them. Fili's heart pounded so hard in his chest that he half expected it to crash through his ribs. He also found it a wonder that nobody could hear its hammering beats. "Kili!" Panic was setting in rapidly now, there was no way Kili was unharmed, the cries they had heard some minutes before was enough to confirm that. Then came a low moan. Fili's head turned immediately to look in the direction of the sound. At first he saw only a warg, laying as lifeless as the rest of its pack. But there was something beside it, slumped against a tree. Something silver glinted in the moonlight. A sword. Kili's sword. It could be nobody else's. The next thing he knew he was running, faster than he could ever remember running before. Then his legs gave away and he fell to his knees beside Kili. Whose lower half was trapped under the dead warg's body. "No." He put a hand on the side of his brother's face which was deathly pale and covered in blood and mud. "Kili?" He said softly, "Can you hear me?" Kili stirred, pain etched on his face. His eyes opened, but barely more than slits.

"Fee…" It pained him to speak and he soon broke out in violent coughs that felt like they were tearing at his throat. Fili could hear the other's rushing towards him. He moved a strand of his brother's dark, matted hair from his eyes and gripped his hand reassuringly, hopefully Kili wouldn't be able to feel how they trembled.

"I am here little brother." He soothed.

"My legs … trapped." Kili tried to raise an arm to point, but failed and his arm fell back to his side. He winced.

"It's alright, we'll free them." He looked up as his friends reached them. "Help me get this creature off him." He ordered. It would take lots of strength to shift the warg. At first none of them moved, just stood frozen to the spot eyes fixated on the wounded Kili. "Help! Now!" At the sound of Fili's voice, alive with panic and frustration they all moved forward and placed their hands on the warg's still warm body.

"After three," Thorin said. "One. Two. Three!" With groans they placed all their weight on the creature and managed to push it away. Kili let out a loud agonised scream as the pressure on his legs was taken away. Pain washed over him and he breathed with the deepest breaths that he could manage to try and relieve it. This was of no use as every inch of him throbbed with injury. He could feel his consciousness leaving him. Then Fili was beside him, cupping his face gently.

"Kili." The sound of his voice calmed him as the darkness rose up around him. "Stay awake. Do not close your eyes." But Kili could not help it, he was so tired and the pain was more than his weak body could cope with. His posture slackened as he slipped into unconsciousness. "No." Fili shook him, "Please Kili."

"Let me see him." Oin pushed forward to kneel beside Kili, trying to hide the look of horror on his face; Fili was in enough distress as it was. He reached and placed two fingers on the side of Kili's throat and then held his hand just above his slack mouth. Fili looked at him desperately. "He is alive." Fili sighed with relief, "But we need to take him to camp if I am to help him." Dwalin moved forward now and bent down, ready to take Kili in his strong arms.

"No you cannot move him!" Fili cried pushing Dwalin away, "you'll cause him more pain!"

"We have to laddie," Balin said softly, "All our supplies are back in camp and we can't help here."

"And we can't split up again, it is better if we stayed together." Fili's eyes fell upon his uncle who was walking forward. He felt anger boiling in the pit of his stomach.

"You didn't think of that before!" Fili spat. Thorin stared at him, brows knitting together. "When you sent Kili off into the woods by himself!"

"I know, and I am sorry." Thorin approached Kili, "Let us just take…"

"You do not touch him!" Fili roared at Thorin. His teeth were bared like a wild animal as he held his younger sibling protectively.

"He is my nephew. I want to help him."

"And he is _my_ brother. You do not touch him! You may take him back to camp but _you _are not to touch him. Dwalin carries him not you." Fili looked venomously at Thorin, "Do you understand me?" Thorin's posture slumped, never had he seen his nephew so full of rage nor had he ever heard him speak with such a tone as this. Feeling defeat and not wanting to anger Fili any further he backed away a little.

"Very well. Dwalin, take him. Be gentle."

"Do not pretend you care." Fili said quietly but with as much animosity as before. Thorin turned away, pretending he had not heard. The other members of the company averted their gaze. Behind him Fili moved to allow Dwalin to scoop Kili carefully into his arms, he let Kili's hand fall from his grip. Kili felt incredibly light in Dwalin's hold, but he had always been smaller and slighter than most other dwarves. But with enough bravery for them all it would seem. At first Fili didn't move, he remained knelt on the ground staring down at his hands, stained red with his brother's blood, they began to shake. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Come on lad," came Bofur's gentle voice. Fili rose slowly to his feet and moved to follow Dwalin as he began to walk back through the forest, he didn't even acknowledge his uncle as he passed him. His eyes were fixed on his brother's limp body.

**- AN -**

**Oooh, Fili is ****_not _****happy with Thorin, not one bit! **

**I hope you all enjoy this part, I've got a lot of positive feedback for past chapters so thank you very much, it is good to know you are enjoying my work :) **


	6. Chapter 6 - Little Brother

Fili could not remember much their journey back to camp, it was a blur of colours and movement and sound. It was a wonder how, whilst he was trapped in his own world, he didn't manage to walk into anything, though he was sure he could somewhat recall Gloin pulling him to the side mumbling something about a tree. He was roused from his dazed state by Bilbo upon their return. The hobbit offered a smile, Fili wanted to return it but didn't have it in him, and instead he nodded weakly. His energy had so suddenly left him.

Once Dwalin had placed Kili gently down on a blanket that had been rolled out he and Balin helped Oin to remove his crimson stained tunic to reveal angry red wounds, seeping with blood and puss, on the left side of his torso. The deep lacerations curved around to create a pattern that resembled the shape of a warg's jaws. It made them wince just to look upon, they could not comprehend the pain Kili must have been feeling. They all exchanged worried glances. Dwalin did not know as much about medicine as Oin, but he did know a bad wound when he saw one. The left side of Kili's face was completely red with blood that covered his eye and matted his hair, his left forearm had three large scratches and was beginning to swell. Oin squeezed it gently, feeling the hardness of the flesh. The young dwarf whimpered slightly and began to tremble all over.

"I am sorry lad." Oin said, not sure if his patient could even hear him. He let go of Kili's arm and continued to look him over with gentle old hands, but each time he touched him, no matter how light the contact was, Kili would flinch.

"Is he going to be alright?" Oin froze and composed his worried features before turning to look at Fili who was stood above them, his eyes flicking between him and his brother. Thorin began to towards his nephews, thinking perhaps Fili's earlier words were brash and spoken out of fear, but stopped as Fili shot him a warning glance. Once again he was being dared, _you dare approach him, _the look screamed. He didn't want to add to Fili's already sour mood, fury was already ablaze in his eyes like a fire, and instead lingered where he stood and watched on. Fili looked away from him, glad his uncle had got the message and knelt beside Kili. All the anger faded from his eyes, replaced by worry and sadness. Again he turned again to Ori who answered his earlier question.

"He is badly injured, his fight with the wargs has left him battered and wounded." The old dwarf said with a sad shake of his head.

"What wounds? How bad is it?" At first Oin said nothing, just lowered his gaze. "Please tell me, do not keep me in the dark. How badly wounded is my brother?"

"He has been bitten by one of the beasts, it must have taken him in its jaws. The wounds from the teeth are deep, at the moment I cannot be sure he was lucky enough to have them miss his heart and lungs. I suspect he has broken ribs, hence these bruises. His left arm is broken also and his shoulder is dislocated. His ankle is sprained. He has angry scratches to his arm and a nasty head wound." If Fili had not been already kneeling, he was sure his legs would have collapsed from beneath him.

"But you will be able to help him?"

"I will try but …"

"No! You _must _save him, Oin." Fili pleaded, "I cannot … He cannot leave. Kili is …" As if he could hear name being spoken, Kili began to mumble quietly and sucked in rasped breaths. Fili knelt beside him and gripped his right hand – remembering that his left arm was broken and very tender. He ran his thumb over the back of Kili's shaking hand to try and bring him comfort.

"Kili? Can you hear me?" He spoke with a soft, soothing voice. Kili's eyes opened slightly and looked wearily about him.

"Wargs." He croaked, "Where did …"

"They're gone. Because of you brother." Fili forced a smile, tears beginning to fill his eyes. He blinked them away quickly. "You did well, you fought very bravely."

"I … couldn't let them … get you."

"And they didn't. We are all safe thanks to you." Kili smiled weakly, happy that his brother and everyone else were alright. He took a deep breath, which pained him. His body tensed. He felt Fili squeeze his hand. "It's alright." He reassured, "You are going to be alright. Don't worry." But Kili wasn't so sure. He could not remember a time in his life where he felt so agonised and weak and vulnerable. He could almost feel death upon him, trying to grab him with icy fingers.

"Don't leave me … Fili." If death was going to come and claim him, he wanted to be held warmly and comfortable in his older brother's arms. "When it gets … dark." He shivered. "And cold." Fili felt like someone had put their hands into his chest and were squeezing at his heart. Kili thought he was going to die. This time Fili didn't try to blink the tears away and they began to roll slowly down his cheeks. He never wanted to appear weak in front of his friends. He was Thorin's heir, he was supposed to be strong and brave. But none of that mattered. All he cared about was Kili, his little brother, injured and afraid. He was not prepared to give up on him.

"I will always be by your side. I promise I will never leave it." He choked back a quiet sob, "We have always been by each other's side, and will always be because you are going to live. I am not going to let you go. Of this whole journey, this stupid journey, you are all that matters to me." Fili said, tears falling down his cheeks. Of course he didn't think the quest was stupid but right now it didn't matter. "Nothing else is as important to me as you, little brother." He rested his forehead atop Kili's and gripped his brother's hand tighter as though he was clinging onto Kili's life for him, "I cannot imagine my life without you beside me, I would be nothing without you." Fili had known that there would be many dangers for them to face on this journey but not even in his worst nightmares had he ever thought of losing Kili, because the very idea of living the rest of his life without his brother beside him seemed impossible. Life with Kili's constant presence was all he knew, all he wanted to know. Not to have his little brother would make his days cold and lonely. Everyone, even Bilbo who had known the pair for the shortest time, knew how strong the brother's bond was. Stronger than most other siblings. Where some siblings liked time apart, Fili and Kili felt uncomfortable when the other wasn't beside them, even for the shortest time. They stuck together like a shadow stuck an object in the sun. The company knew that if Kili was to die, Fili would be forever lost and never the same. They would lose him too, not in body, but in spirit. "I don't want you to leave me Kee." He sniffed back more tears, trying to look brave for his brother. When the truth was quite the opposite, he was in fact very, very scared. Kili pulled in a raspy breath and tried to clutch his brother's hand back with as much energy as he could muster. Which wasn't much.

"I don't … want … to leave you either." Fili wrapped and arm around his little brother and pulled him closer. Kili rested his head upon his chest, feeling it rise and fall warmly. "I'll try," he mumbled softly, "to stay."

**- AN**

**Grrr ... attack of the feels monster. Lots of Fili/Kili brotherly love. Awh I do love the pair 3**

**Wow, my faves, reviews and follows shot up after the last chapter! So thank you all! *Internet hug***


	7. Chapter 7 - I'll Never Let You Fall

_"Come on Fili!" Little Kili shouted happily, beaming a great smile. He waved his big brother over to where he stood, up to his ankles in fresh white snow. Kili loved snow. He loved the way it looked, the way it glistened. He loved the sound it made as he walked on it. When he had seen it begin to fall the night before he made Fili promise to take him out to play in it once the sun had risen and they had eaten breakfast. Their mother never let them go anywhere until they had eaten every scrap. _

_"You ran really fast today, little brother." Fili said, coming to stand beside him. "You beat me!" Of course Fili could have overtaken his little brother at any time, but he hung back let Kili beat him. He rested his hands on his knees and pretended to be out of breath. This made Kili smile broadly._

_"I wanted to get to the lake. I remember Uncle Thorin saying that one time, when it snowed, the whole lake froze, and you could stand on it!" Fili smiled at his brother's excitement. Kili turned to look at the lake. "Do you think _we _could stand on it?" He walked forward and extended a leg to step onto the ice. Fili pulled him back._

_"Let me go first. Just to make sure." He put his right foot onto the ice and pressed down. There was no sounds of it cracking. It felt as hard as stone. Then he stepped on with his other foot. Kili watched him intently from the bank. _

_"Is it safe?" Fili jumped a little. Nothing. Then he jumped a little higher, landing a little harder. Still the ice didn't crack. He jumped again and this only resulted on the young boy slipping and falling onto his backside. From the bank Kili exploded into a fit of laughter, hands gripping at his stomach and tears in his eyes. He struggled to keep himself standing upright. Suddenly he was hit on the shoulder with a snowball. _

_"Come on then Kili," Fili said, slowly getting back to his feet. "Let's see how long you can last before you fall over." _

_"Fine." Then Kili proceeded to run onto the ice, feet slipping and sliding underneath him, but he managed to keep his footing as he slid away, giggling joyfully. The ice was fun. Maybe he liked ice more than he liked snow. "Come and catch me Fili!" He looked over his shoulder to see Fili sliding along behind him. _

_The brothers seemed to spend hours chasing one another, gliding, sliding and falling, across the ice. Fili was sure they were late for lunch. He wanted the snow to stay for longer than one season, that way he and Kili could come to the lake whenever they pleased, they'd make up new games and learn not to fall down as much. He didn't know when the last time he had so much fun was. But he knew when the fun had stopped. Kili had skated further into the middle of the lake, uncle Thorin had told them to be weary of the centre because the ice could be thinner, and couldn't seem to stop. Fili watched as he slid further and further away. Then he heard the ice crack and shudder around his brother's feet._

_"Fili!" Kili called as he finally managed to skid to a halt. "The ice. It's making funny noises."_

_"It' too thin there! You have to come back." Kili nodded but when he tried to move the ice made another snapping sound and long cracks began to form around him. He began to tremble. He was scared. He looked towards Fili who had begun to edge towards him, taking careful sideways steps. "It's going to be alright." He thought for a moment, he knew that he had to get his brother away from the breaking ice. The water beneath would be freezing cold and Kili hadn't learnt to swim yet. "Kili. Throw your scarf to me." Kili frowned._

_"But mama said not to take off or I'll get sick."_

_"I won't tell her. It'll be our secret." Fili smiled. Kili's hands went to his neck and he began to unravel the blue knitted fabric. The wool was thick and warm and his exposed skin felt cold the moment he took it off. "Good, now throw it to me." Kili tossed it to his brother, the movement caused the ice to shudder. Kili squealed. _

_"What are you going to do?" _

_"I'm going to make a rope." Fili said taking his own scarf – it was exactly the same as Kili's except his had the letter _F_ sown into it and Kili's had the letter _K_. Kili had wanted to have a scarf that matched his brother's. Fili tied the scarfs together with a tight knot that Dwalin had shown him. "I'm going to throw it back and you must hold on very tight, don't let go. And I'll pull you away from the thin ice. Okay?" Kili nodded. Fili threw the scarf back and Kili caught it then held it close to his chest. "After three I'll pull. Are you holding tight?" Kili gulped and nodded. "One. Two." He closed his eyes tightly. "Three." Then he felt himself yanked forward, the ice cracked loudly behind him. The cold air hit him like his mother's sowing needles and he fell. Then he hit Fili, collapsed into his chest and felt arms wrap around his shoulder. "Are you okay?" He nodded, feeling the softness of Fili's warm winter coat._

_"I was scared. I thought I was going to fall into the water." He whimpered. "But you caught me."_

_"Of course I did." Fili smiled, clutching his trembling brother closer, "I'm your big brother. I'll never let you fall." _

Fili was roused from his memories once again by Bilbo who once more offered him a smile. This time he offered a bowl of soup too. Warmth steam emanated from it and it smelt good and homely. Potatoes and rabbit. Just as Bombur had planned.

"I am not hungry." He said, trying to ignore its tempting scent. He didn't feel much like eating. Kili was still asleep. Oin had washed away the dried blood and bathed and bound his wounds. His broken arm had been set and splinted and his shoulder fixed. Both these actions had caused the young dwarf to howl out in agony, back arching and head falling back. As much as he tried, Fili couldn't make his brother's cries cease. He could feel Kili's pain in his heart and it tore at his soul. Oin had done as much as he was able, he used up many of his medical herbs to make ointment but all they could do now was sit and wait. And hope that it was enough, or that Gandalf would return and use his magic to heal Kili. Fili now watched his brother's chest rise and fall slowly with ragged breaths, glad that his brother had drifted off into a peaceful and hopefully painless sleep.

"You must be hungry. You haven't ate since this morning." Bilbo tried to hand the soup to him, but Fili turned his head away. "It's very good. Bombur did a wonderful job. Ori helped too, as did Balin and …"

"Master hobbit." Fili said firmly. "I have already said that I am not hungry, you telling me stories about how the food was made will not change that."

"Very well." Said Bilbo quietly, "I will just leave it here." He placed the bowl on the ground and began to walk away. He stopped. "But you should eat, whether you are hungry or not. You should keep up your energy, if not for yourself then for Kili." He looked at the dwarf, who said nothing in reply just glanced at the meal. With a sigh he pulled the bowl close to him. It was warm in his hold. Bilbo smiled, a smile of accomplishment – he managed to get Fili to take the soup- and also of sadness. He continued walking, leaving the brother's alone again.


	8. Chapter 8 - Guilt, Blame and Pride

Bilbo joined the other dwarves around the fire, the heat of the flames warmed his cheeks instantly. It would be dawn soon, the bottom of the sky, just above the horizon, was already beginning to glow a fresh blue.

"How is he?" Thorin asked, coming to sit beside him. His eyes were sunken and weary.

"Which one?"

"Both."

"Kili is still asleep, he seems very peaceful." He paused and looked back over towards the brothers. Fili's face glowed orange against the fire he had set beside his brother to keep him warm. He stared down at the soup in his hands, but didn't seem to make any attempt to eat it. Bilbo sighed. "Fili is very concerned. He is sitting very still, eyes just focused on Kili, like he is blocking out the rest of the world"

"Because Kili _is_ his world. They are very close, always have been." Thorin said quietly. "I always used to think that perhaps they were _too_ close, that it was unhealthy for them to spend every moment with each other. But then I grew to learn that it was what was best. I remember when they were very little, and they would get upset when they were separated. As far as they were concerned it was the worst punishment they could receive. They hated being apart so much that they ended up sharing a bedroom. Needless to say, any game of Hide and Seek did not last very long." He smiled fondly at the memory. Bilbo smiled too, imagining a young Kili getting worried when he couldn't find Fili, thinking that he was lost. And Fili would reappear from inside a cupboard or under a table and everything was alright again. Thorin's smile vanished as quickly as it had appeared, instead it was replaced with a sad expression. He looked down at the ground. "This is my fault."

"You cannot say that, Thorin." Balin said gently.

"I should _never_ have sent Kili out alone. I do not know why I got angry at him, he did nothing wrong."

"You are not to blame for Kili's condition. Who is to say that he would not have drawn the wargs away anyway? It is just like something he would do." Balin tried to sound comforting but all Thorin could feel was his own guilt, eating away at him.

"Fili blames me, I saw it in his eyes when he spoke to me in the forest." He glanced over at Fili. Even despite the space between them, he could see how his nephew's eyes were glued on Kili's sleeping form. Fili would reach over to place a hand on his brother's shoulder to offer a form of comfort that he wasn't even sure Kili was capable of noticing.

"He is just afraid. His brother lays badly wounded with no …"

"Because of _my _ill temper. You can say what you like, Balin, but that will not take away the fact that I sent my youngest nephew into a strange forest by himself."

"Go and talk to him." Bilbo suggested, "Fili, I mean."

"He doesn't want me anywhere near. He will just send me away."

"There is no harm in trying."

"Ai, the hobbit is right." Balin nodded. "It will not hurt either of the lads just to talk. You're their uncle. Kili is wounded and Fili is scared. They both need you, no matter what Fili says."

Fili could feel the soup getting colder, the bowl no longer warmed his palms and there was no steam rising from the broth. He set the bowl beside him, he wasn't hungry for soup, especially cold soup. He leaned in closer to his brother and pulled the blanket higher up his prone form, he had begun to shiver, despite the glow of the fire. Perhaps it needed more kindling. He looked about him to find none close at hand. There would be more at the other camp fire, but that would mean leaving his brother's side, something he had promised Kili he would not do. Kili shivered again.

"I know I said that I would not leave you, but I promise that it will only be for a moment." He said softly, not even sure if Kili could hear. "I have to get something to help the fire, to keep you warm. I promise I will be right back." With uneasiness he got to his feet. He looked upon his brother and, after grabbing the bowl of lukewarm soup, walked away. The others looked up at his approach, their chattering dissipated until it fell silent.

"Fili." Said Thorin, "Is everything alright?" Fili didn't respond to him. He moved to pass Bombur the bowl. The red haired dwarf looked up at him, he was going to smile, but something about his friend's solemn expression stopped him. Instead he simply took the bowl, still full of uneaten soup, with a nod.

"I am sorry, Bombur. I am sure it was delicious, but I don't have much of an appetite."

"Fili." Thorin's voice came again, more sternly this time. "Is something wrong with Kili? Has he got worse?"

"If he had got worse," Fili said sharply, "Do you think I would be talking to Bombur about _soup_?" He scoffed with a shake of his head and proceeded to a pile of chopped up firewood. "I just need more kindling." Balin gave Thorin a nudge and nodded in Fili's direction. _Speak to him _it said. Thorin cleared his throat and stood.

"Fili. We should talk."

"I have nothing to say to you." Fili's voice was blunt and final. The young dwarf began to walk away but Thorin grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Let go of me." He said, clearly agitated.

"Fili I …"

"I said _let go of me._" Fili then wrenched his arm from his uncle's grasp and glared at him. "Did you not hear me when I said that I don't want to speak to you? I do not care what you have to say, all I care about Kili, who I'm going back to."

"I know you blame me."

"Of course I do! It is because of you that he's hurt."

"It is not," Balin stood now. Thorin sighed slightly, the old dwarf had been telling him to talk to his nephew and was now not giving him the chance. But he was also grateful that Balin had cut in as he, for once, simply didn't know what to say. No matter what words he spoke, Fili would only become more irritated.

"Then whose?" Fili's eyebrows arched. "He sent my brother away alone and because of that he now lays grievously hurt."

"Kili acted brashly. He must have known he would end up this way, yet he did it anyway."

"So what, are you saying Kili _asked_ for this?" Fili regretted the words the instant they had left his lips. Whilst he was more than content to stay angry at Thorin, he didn't wish to cause arguments with the kindly old dwarf, Balin.

"I _did not_ say that. And you know I didn't." Balin's expression grew darker for a moment, then he closed his eyes, rolled his shoulders and looked back at Fili. "But he did act recklessly." Fili was about to interrupt but Balin held up a hand, preventing him from speaking. "But that is not an entirely bad quality." His eyes flicked between Thorin and Fili. "It is in his nature, and that is what makes him who he is. Yes it may cause him to act like a fool. But a brave fool." Some of the other dwarves nodded.

"He isn't a fool." Fili's spoke with less hardness than before. "Kili does reckless things because he is good hearted, and thinks of others before himself. He drew the wargs away because he was thinking of _us_. Those wargs would never have left, no matter how long we were up those trees. They would have waited for us to fall from the branches while we slept." His posture slumped then he looked at all the dwarves in turn, "Would any of us have done what he did?" Fili would have liked to think that he'd have drawn the wargs off, but upon reflection he probably would not have risked it. If any of the company was to have made the distraction it would have been Dwalin or Thorin. But neither of them spoke. Perhaps their minds, like Fili's, lingered on the peril they would have caused themselves. The silence lingered on. It was the loudest silence Bilbo had ever heard. It screamed and howled with unspoken words, unvoiced thoughts and emotions left buried. Bilbo looked at the faces of the company, none of them made eye contact with each other, instead they gazed at the ground, at their bowls of soup or at their hands. Then Fili's bowed head snapped up as the quiet was severed by a groan and distressed mumbles, the kindling fell from his grasp and he dashed to his brother's side.

Kili felt like there was a battle between ice and fire in his veins, each clashing with a brutal force. He trembled and stirred from his sleep. His eyes flicked wildly around. He felt panicked and unsure. Kili's heart thundered in his rib cage and his chest rose and fell rapidly as he tried to catch his breath, he felt as though he had been running, running for miles through ice and through flame. Something grasped him and alarm rushed through his body. He tried to pull away, to strike out at it, but pain overwhelmed him and he could do nothing but cry out in agony.

"Kili!" Came a voice, "Kili, calm down." The voice called to him, retrieved him from his confusion and terror. He followed it. "Kee?" It was Fili, looking at him with startled, worried eyes. Fili cupped his brother's face gently and turned it towards him, so that they were looking at each other. His younger brother seemed so full of dread and disorientation that it seemed to take a moment for Kili to recognise who he was. "It's alright. I'm here, I've got you." Calm befell him and his manic breaths slowed. Fili placed a hand on his forehead that was glistening with sweat. "You are burning up."

"A fever?" Said Thorin who called for Oin to join them. Fili looked at him with frustration.

"I thought I told you to _stay away._"

"Please, Fili. I wish only to help."

"You have done enough!" Fili spat. He moved to push Thorin away but Kili's voice stopped him.

"Uncle?" The wounded dwarf mumbled. Thorin came to kneel beside Fili, so that he was positioned next to Kili's legs. Kili's half open brown eyes glistened with sadness and regret. "I … I'm sorry. For … being reck…less." Kili drew in a harsh breath, "I didn't … want them to … get anyone." Then a look, almost of shame washed across his face. "And … I wanted to … prove my worth … to you." Thorin's posture slumped, Kili's words hit him like a dagger. He took hold of his nephew's hand and rubbed it soothingly with his thumbs. Oin was near them now, observing the sweat on Kili's brow. He told Balin to fetch some cold water, which wouldn't be a problem – the chilly night had kept their resources cool. They would replace what they used with water from the stream – they had heard its distant running when the company was particularly quiet – when the sun had risen. Thorin shook his head at Kili and wore a sincere smile.

"Kili, my dear, dear Kili. You have _nothing _to prove to me. Do you think I would have let you join our quest if I thought you were incapable?"

"But … you said … I was young and … irresponsible."

"I didn't mean it. I was wrong. So terribly wrong. I am so sorry about everything I said to you, I never wanted you to feel like you had no worth to me. You mean so very, very much to me. What I said to you caused you to act rashly." Kili's weak body stiffened. Fili glared at his uncle, was he really going to scold Kili for being reckless _now_? Kili looked away but Thorin put a hand on the side of his young nephew's face and turned it so their eyes met. He smiled again. A smile bursting with pride. "But it was selfless and incredibly, impossibly brave and I am so very proud of you, Kili." Thorin's eyes began to glisten with tears, "I do not in the slightest regret you being on this journey with us. You are in the line of Durin, it would be wrong for you not to be here. Besides I always need a courageous warrior like you." Then he placed his free hand upon Fili's shoulder, which tensed at his touch. "I am thankful for every moment you and your brother are with me." Fili's shoulder slumped slightly. His uncle sounded so genuine and heartfelt. He had not heard Thorin speak like that in a long time. Suddenly he felt remorse for the way he had spoken to him. He smiled at Thorin a thankful smile – for saying such kind, honest words to Kili that would no doubt make his little brother feel far more needed and appreciated – and of an unspoken apology. Thorin nodded, knowing what his nephew's expression meant to say. The peaceful and reconciled atmosphere was suddenly and alarmingly replaced with Kili crying out in agony, he sounded more tormented with pain than he had before. Kili rolled onto his side and curled in on himself, trying to alleviate a tremendous pain he was feeling. His hands clutched at his left side, just below his ribs, the binding tore and came away with the pressure he placed on it and blood began to flow freely once again.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Fili asked desperately, looking upon his brother with horror. "Kili?"

"It hurts … like a dagger." Kili howled in pain again, his entire body trembling.

"Where does it hurt? Tell us, tell us so we can help you." Fili looked at Kili's hands, clutching his side, blood dripping between the gaps of his fingers.

"Oin!" Thorin roared, the old dwarf had gone to retrieve the bowl of water from Balin. "Something is very wrong!"

**- AN**

**Looks like Fili may just have forgiven Thorin, who seems to have seen what he did wrong**

**Thank you for all the favourites and follows and especially for the lovely reviews you have left me! It means a lot knowing that you're enjoying it! **


	9. Chapter 9 - Tooth and Bone

Oin's face was a terrifying image of worry, the concern was etched into his old features and was ablaze in his eyes. He turned the agonised Kili onto his back again and ordered Thorin and Dwalin to hold his legs still and for Fili to push down on his brother's shoulders to stop him from thrashing in pain. His hands moved to pull back the torn binding covering Kili's injuries.

"This one looks infected." The largest of the puncture wounds was surrounded in inflamed and irritated skin, the veins looked as though they were pumping ink instead of blood. Kili hissed in pain as Oin pressed lightly down on the flesh.

"I thought you cleaned his wounds." Said Thorin, voice shaking slightly.

"I did." Oin's brows knitted together. What had he missed? He pressed down on the area around the bite wound. It felt firm, like more than just swelling. Like there was something hidden from his eyes, something beneath the flesh. "I think there is something in his wound."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure, but it doesn't feel right. I'm going to have to open it and take a look." Fili looked at Oin in terror.

"_Now_? Whilst he is awake?"

"We cannot delay any longer. I missed it the first time, I cannot overlook it now."

"Can't you give him something to knock him out? So that he won't be in so much pain?"

"He has already lost far too much blood. Giving him something now could make him very sick." Oin shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to jeopardise his recovery." Kili had calmed now and was laying still, but he still trembled from his fever. Fili released his shoulders and shifted to rest his brother's head in his lap. He moved a strand of Kili's dark hair out of his eyes. Sweat drenched his sibling's deathly pale face. Kili's eyes were dark, they were barely open but they looked up at Fili, who forced a smile, trying to offer some comfort. "I must do this now." Oin reached for his bag that he had placed upon a rock beside them. He pulled out a small, thin knife. The point of it was sharp and glinted in the firelight. Fili swallowed hard. Oin looked at Thorin who gave him a slow, regretful nod. "Hold him still."

"It will be alright, Kili." Fili said, trying to sound like he believed it himself. He was afraid. Afraid of the pain his brother was about to endure. Afraid that he would not be able to comfort him. Kili nodded, despite the sickness that was engulfing him, he knew what was about to follow. He closed his eyes.

Oin's hand was still as he brought the knife to the infected wound. He paused for a moment, he knew what he was about to do was to benefit Kili but he couldn't help the remorse he felt over the pain he was about to inflict upon the young dwarf. He breathed in a deep breath and cut. Kili immediately howled out in pain, his back arching and head tilting back deeper into his brother's lap. Fili placed a knee on his shoulder, to try and keep him still. He lent down as far as his knelt position would allow, so that he could speak soothing words into his brother's ear, he reached and took Kili's hand in his and squeezed it, trying to offer anything Kili could take comfort in.

"It's okay brother. I'm here. I'm right here." He placed his free hand on the side of Kili's face just as Kili cried out again as he felt Oin make another cut. The sensation of the blade slicing at his flesh made his eyes water. He didn't want to cry but the agony was too much. "I know it's hard, but don't focus on the pain." Came Fili's voice, "focus on me instead." Fili blinked away the tears that were forming in his own eyes. He was not going to let his own fear show on his face. He was the older sibling, he needed to appear brave and composed. He needed to take Kili's mind off the pain he was feeling. He thought for a moment. When he had been sat at his brother's side early into the night, he found comfort in his memories. So he decided that he would make his brother remember. "Say, Kili. Do you remember when we were young and you we were learning how to ride a pony?" Kili gave a jerky nod. He remembered those days. The brothers learnt quickly and always looked forward to the trails they would ride. When it was summer and the sun was high and blazing down upon them Thorin and Dwalin would let them take their ponies into the pond, the cool water washing against their legs. "Do you remember your pony's name?" Fili's eyes flicked quickly towards Oin who moved to make another incision. He found himself gripping Kili's hand ready. Then Kili cried out again, body going stiff. "Do you remember? _Tell me his name_." Fili said purposely. "Do you remember Kili?"

"Copper." Kili moaned above the pain. "He was … the colour of copper. With white … between … his eyes."

"Yes, that's right." Fili smiled. "He was mischievous, like you. He always stole my pony's carrots. Thorin said you suited." He heard his uncle let out a quiet chuckle. Yes, he remembered Copper. He had a naughty glint in his eyes, well behaved when the riders were around but a trouble maker when they turned their backs. Kili and Copper were a perfect match. It sometimes seemed to Thorin as though they played pranks together.

"I can see what is in the wound." Oin's voice roused Thorin from his thoughts. He looked at the old dwarf, his eyebrows arched.

"What is it?"

"I cannot tell yet." Then with the small blade he began to dig it out. This caused Kili no small amount of pain, as he cried out and tried to pull his knees up to curl in on himself. Tears fell from his eyes. He tried to pull away from the pain, he wanted to escape it but he was being held to firmly. He groaned and howled, he couldn't stop the sounds of agony from leaving his lips. Then it subsided slightly, instead just twinged at his side, like lots of little sowing needles. "I have it." Oin looked at the object that he held in his palm. He rolled it with his finger.

"Can you tell _now_?" Thorin appealed.

"It looks like a bit of Warg tooth. It must have snapped off when the beast released Kili from its jaws." He sighed and shook his head sadly, "No wonder the lad was in pain." He placed the tooth down upon a piece of cloth, and wrapped it. He would study it later. He needed to finish his work. With another piece of cloth, which he had taken from the bowl of water, he washed away the blood and cleaned the wounds. Then he reached back into his bag to find a needle and thread to close the injuries up. Kili's chest rose and fell slowly as he began to dip into unconsciousness.

"There Kili, it is done." Said Fili, stroking the side of his brother's face. Kili's eyes were barely open now. The pain of the experience had taken away all his energy. Then Kili's body went lax and his eyes fell completely shut. Weakness overwhelmed him and he slipped into darkness.

**- AN**

**And ****_voilà_**** Chapter nine! I don't think I've stuck at a piece of Fanfiction for this long. But I think that's down to all the lovely reviews I've received, so thank you very much! **

**I hope you enjoy**


	10. Chapter 10 - Wandering

Kili wandered through an unfamiliar place. The air was cold, like winter's bitter breath and sent icy waves up his spine. The sound of his footsteps was all Kili was able to hear, they echoed as though he was walking through a great stone hall. Perhaps he was walking through a great hall, but if he was, he couldn't see it. He couldn't see anything. He was shrouded in such darkness that his eyes may as well have been shut. Dwarves weren't afraid of the dark, in fact they felt quite at home within it. But he felt unnerved and longed for some light to guide his way. Kili stopped walking, he tried to listen through the silence and see through the blackness. Where was he?

"Hello?" He called out. His voice bounced off unseen surfaces and came back to him. He called out again, louder this time. But once again, the only sound that came back to him was his own echoing voice. Kili wasn't even sure who he expected to reply to him. But he couldn't be entirely alone. There had to be someone else. But what if there wasn't? What if he _was _alone? Then a sudden, horrifying thought filled his mind, pushing out all reason and sense. It froze his muscles with fear. This cold, dark, lonely place. He was dead, or dying. This wasn't right, he wasn't ready to die. He wasn't _ready_. There was far too much of this world left to see, too much of this journey left, he promised, he _swore _that he would help his uncle reclaim Erebor. He would help him right until the end. And it was too early to be the end. And what about Fili? If Kili didn't return to his brother what would happen to him? He would suffer. He would be alone in a world where it was always the two of them. His grief would destroy him, Kili knew that. For his whole life, Fili had always been there. His big brother, his strong, brave, over protective big brother. Kili had never said it, but he looked up to him as much as he looked up to his uncle Thorin. And Fili had never said it either, but he needed his little brother as much as Kili needed his big brother. And if Kili let go now, if he let death claim him, Fili would fall into ruin. A broken prince. Kili realised that he needed to live. Not only because he wasn't ready, but because he had to return to Fili. But the darkness of death was beginning to swallow him, he could feel it clutching at his heart. "Look for the light Kili." He said to himself. Some people say that when you're about to die, you have to follow the light and run into it before you can let go. But Kili didn't believe that, not at that moment. If he chased the light, he would return to his friends. "Look for it, search it out. There is always light. Even when it seems like there is nothing but pitch black, there is always, _always_ light. Find it Kili!" He shouted an order at himself. He sounded like Thorin. His eyes darted around him and he turned where he was stood. Then he saw it, as he knew he would. Like torchlight upon a mountain side. He ran. The darkness at his sides made him feel like his feet were taking him nowhere. But the light, growing with every step let him know that he was moving.

He burst through and into the light. It was like jumping into a pool of sun heated water. But that did not make the new world he found himself in any more pleasant. Now it was a forest, dense with thin, twisting trunks that reached up higher than he could see. Mist rolled in around his ankles so that even now, with white light blazing through the leaves, he could not see the ground he walked on. But there was sound. The sound of twigs and dead fallen leaves snapping and crunching beneath his feet, birds singing somewhere in the branches above. Suddenly he didn't feel so lonely. This wasn't death. But he was still lost amongst the trees. He moved forward, pushing low branches from his path, and into the mist.

**- AN**

**A little shorter than previous parts, but I'm so tired from lack of sleep that it was all I could muster. But I hope it's just as good! **

**I wanted to break the story up a little, wanted to show things from Kili's point of view. Let me know if it works, cause I may do it again in a later chapter**


	11. Chapter 11 - Warriors Fight

Fili dabbed his brother's forehead with a damp cloth and sighed. It had been many hours since Oin had removed the severed warg's tooth from Kili's side and it was nearing midday. The sunrise had been a welcomed sight, for it brought an end to the longest night Fili could ever remember. The brothers usually experienced the rising sun together, as Kili often had too much energy to stay asleep for very long and Fili would be able to hear him moving about. Instead, that morning Fili told his brother about the sunrise.

"You should see it, Kee." He'd said, "The sun is so bright and beautiful this morning. Appearing over the trees on the mountain side as though it is rising straight from the forest itself." Kili had not stirred. He lay as still as he had for the last few hours. His eyes moved below his lids occasionally as though chasing a dream. Whatever he was dreaming, Fili hoped it was more pleasant than his reality.

"Fili." It was Thorin, walking towards him with a bowl in each hand. "I have brought you breakfast. It is left over soup. You didn't eat yours last night, you must be hungry."

"No." Fili said, monotone. He heard his uncle sigh.

"Please eat it. Or you'll make yourself sick. I already have one sick nephew, I do not wish to have another. Besides, what would Kili think when he wakes to find you half starved?" After a short pause Fili nodded and took the bowl, Thorin sat beside him. Once again the soup was warm in his hands, in fact there wasn't much temperature difference between the bowl and Kili's forehead. Fili breathed in the scent of the food and his stomach growled quietly. He hadn't noticed just how hungry he had been.

"Bilbo was right." He said, taking a spoonful of the broth in his mouth. It warmed his muscles instantly and brought alive all his senses. "It _is _good." Thorin smiled. He looked at his eldest nephew through the corner of his eye. Fili seemed so much older than he had the previous morning, although it had only been one day. His features were stony rather than cheerful as they usually were and his eyes were darker.

"I'm proud of you Fili. You did very well earlier." He said. Fili looked at him. "When Oin was working on Kili."

"What do you mean? I did nothing."

"Yes you did. You kept Kili calm, I'm sure that if you had not been there the whole process would have been far more difficult. You were strong for him, and he was strong in return."

"It was my duty to comfort him." Fili was about to take another spoonful of the soup but stopped and put the spoon back in the bowl. He looked sullenly at his brother. "He was in so much pain, it hurt me just to see." He sighed. "What will I do, uncle, if he doesn't wake up? How will I …?"

"No not think so negatively. He proved to us all what he was capable of when he killed those wargs. _Five_ all by his own hand! If that does not prove to us how strong and capable he is then I do not know what will." Thorin leaned in closer to his youngest nephew, he could hear his rasped breaths. "I underestimated you Kili."

"He is a warrior, I always knew it. I'm am older than him yet he was able to keep up with me, always. He learnt how to use a sword with such speed you'd have thought he'd been clutching one when he was born. And the bow. I know of nobody who is as good a shot. A match for even the most highly skilled of elves." Bows were considered an elfish weapon, not one of a dwarf. Dwarves preferred swords and axes, but Kili had always longed for a bow and so Thorin had one made. There hadn't really been anyone to teach him, for not even Dwalin had really picked up a bow before. But Kili trained himself. Shooting at targets that he'd painted onto trees, shooting birds and squirrels and rabbits. It hadn't taken him long to get the perfect shot. A warrior, skilled with every weapon. "You hear me, Kili?" Fili said sternly to his sleeping brother. "You are a warrior. And warriors _fight_. So fight this fever and this injury and return to us."

"I am sure he will, Fili. I have never known him to quit, and I do not believe he will start now. Not when there is so much left." The two fell silent for some moments. And Thorin let his mind wander. He was proud of his nephews. He'd had plenty of times to tell them that, yet he hadn't. It took something as bad as this for him to realise that pride. In that moment, Thorin vowed to tell his young nephews more often how proud they made him. So that they never again felt useless.

Fili and Thorin ate the rest of their soup together, sat at Kili's side. Once both bowls had been eaten clean Thorin decided to leave his nephews alone again and to re-join the rest of the company. Fili couldn't deny that he had been grateful for his uncle's strong presence but now, with him gone, he could drop the façade that he had put up to hide how truly lost and desperate he was feeling. He stared at his brother's face, heart feeling heavy in his chest. He couldn't recall the last time Kili looked so sick and weak. He rarely ever got ill as a child and that continued as he grew up. Even on the rare occasion where he was sick, he never lay still. He would sneak out of the house and go to the woods (_"the fresh air will do me good," he'd say with a mischievous wink._") He'd always been too impatient to lay around and _wait _to get better. But now, Fili supposed, he didn't have a choice.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Edge of the Forest

Kili walked further into the woods and mist, not even sure that he was going in the right direction. But what did direction matter? All forests, even the deepest and darkest, end somewhere. The trees were packed in close around him, he could stretch out both his arms and touch the trunks with the tips of his fingers. The tree trunks were thin and twisted, with grey, crumbling bark. They looked as though they were rotting away right into the fog. A leaf, dead and brown, floated down from above him and settles upon his shoulder. He pushed it off and it fell to the ground. Kili wondered what the time was. Was it early morning? Afternoon? Evening? He couldn't tell from the light, it didn't develop with time as daylight usually did – there was no fresh yellow radiance of sunrise, no bright heat of midday and no orange-red glow of sunset – it was a constant pale brilliance, like after heavy rain. The earth and leaves crunched as he walked, the shrubbery rustling quietly as he pushed through them. Kili didn't like this forest, it felt so sad and lonely. It felt like it was dying. Branches and leaves desperately trying to cling to the bitter sunlight. He came across a fallen tree, its bark dissolving into dust and dirt. He clambered onto it, feeling the roughness of the withering trunk against his skin and cloths. Instead of jumping off it, he continued to sit, feet resting on the ground. He sighed. The sorrowful atmosphere of the forest began to take its toll. He placed his head in his hands with dismay, he felt like he was doomed to remain in that forsaken place.

He sat on the trunk for many moments, eyes closed and listening to the forest. It didn't sound like a real forest. Not even the wind or the animals sounded real. But the sound of a twig breaking made his head snap up, just quick enough to see a brown figure – like an animal – darting through the trees to his left. Without much thought, he slid off the trunk and made too follow it. Animals have better senses than dwarves, if he followed it from a distance it would lead him somewhere new, a clearing perhaps, a rise where he could see where he was or, even better, it could lead him out. Kili could hear the animal's footsteps, it moved with a steady pace. He glimpsed it quickly through the shrubbery. It was a light brown and almost seemed to glow. It was the most radiant light he had seen since he entered the forest. He felt a need to approach it, to feel its fur against his skin, to feel like there was something other than sadness and loneliness among the trees. The creature stopped and Kili let his feet guide him to it. It was a pony and it stared at him with soft brown eyes, ears pricked forward upon his approach. He knew its face, he knew the white stripe that ran from between its eyes to the tip of its muzzle, he knew the messy mane.

"_Copper_?" But his pony had died many years ago. He remembered the day. Copper spooked at something, threw the young Kili from his back and galloped away. They found him trapped down a ditch, his leg broken. Kili had tried to beg, he cried and screamed, but Dwalin said that they couldn't fix it. He remembered hearing the thud of the axe as he was ushered away. Kili had refused to ride again for almost a year. "How are you here?" Copper nuzzled him, like he always used to. It made Kili smile. The forest wasn't all bad. But he still didn't understand how the pony was there. Then Kili remembered, he remembered Fili talking to him about learning to ride. The Copper that he was seeing was a memory, a memory stirred up by his brother some time ago – how long ago he did not know. "You're here to lead me out of this place aren't you?" Copper stared at him. He didn't look dead, he looked young and energetic. He looked like the same naughty pony that Kili had first met. Copper sniffed the thick air and began to walk away. Kili was meant to follow him, he could feel it. Even if the pony lead him nowhere, at least he'd be with a familiar face.

Kili felt comfortable in the presence of his old friend. The walk through the forest seemed easier now that he wasn't alone and even the mist seemed to be thinning and lifting. He could almost see his boots now. Although Copper couldn't respond, it made Kili feel better to talk to him, he told the pony all about the journey he was on, everything he'd seen and everything he'd done. Every now and again he was sure he was given a sideways glance, as though the animal was listening to him. Eventually he realised that the fog _had_ beenlifting and now there was none at all, he could at last see clearly. And the trees were spacing apart, their bark looked more alive, their leaves greener and their trunks straighter. They looked like normal trees. It looked like a normal forest. The air was thinner and fresher.

"Would you look at that! I knew this damn place had to end!" He was right, straight ahead of him the trees seemed to stop and warm golden sunlight was racing towards him to warm his face. He reached out, almost as though he was trying to catch the rays. His palm felt the warmth of the sun and sent sparks of heat through his body. He walked forward. He could leave this place and return to his brother. His footsteps were the only ones he could hear. Copper had stopped and Kili turned to look at him. The pony almost looked sad, his ears were no longer forward and his head had dropped towards the ground. "You lead me here, you good boy." Kili held out a hand and Copper walked to plant his nose in it. Kili could feel the pony's warm breath on his palm. He patted Copper's neck with his free hand, fingers intertwining with his mane. "I'm sorry to leave you. I wish I could take you with me." Then Kili chuckled. "Can you imagine the looks on their faces if my dead pony came trotting over the rise! They'd think it was sorcery!" Suddenly Copper's head snapped up, held high on his strong neck. He began to stamp his hooves and his ears began to flick sideways and backwards. "What is it?" Copper backed up, whinnying with fear. Behind him the trees began to vanish, like they were being sucked into a whirlpool of black ink. There was a howling, like wind during a thunderstorm. A deep echoing moan, like a deep, chocking inhale, breathing in the leaves on the ground that rolled past Kili's boots. A bitter wind blew through his dark hair. Kili felt the icy grip of fear clutch at him as he watched the forest vanish into a void of nothing. Copper pushed at Kili, nudging him in the opposite direction with frantic movements. If ponies could talk he'd be saying, no yelling, _Get away! Run! Get away from here! _The animal's eyes seemed to be screaming at him to go, to run out of the trees and into the sunlight. Kili could feel himself backing up, like there were invisible ropes pulling him out of the trees. The darkness was advancing with terrifying speed and would be upon them in moments. "Thank you, old friend. I would have never made it out of this place without you." Copper almost seemed to nod then looked again towards the edge of the forest. Kili wished he could rescue the pony from what was coming, but the ropes were pulling at him and he was getting further and further away. He could feel the heat of the sun on the back of his neck. Copper stopped stamping and rearing, then he, like the forest around him, was engulfed by the darkness. "Copper." Kili mumbled, reaching out an open palm.

Kili's eyes opened slowly. The world was, at first, a blur. The first thing he saw was a clear blue sky. _Sky! _What a welcomed sight. There was no trees, or mist. The air was light and warm. He'd escaped the stone hall of death and the grey, dying forest. But even so, his weak body burned with pain and his muscles ached, his head spun and there was a low ringing in his ears. He gasped in a deep breath, like he hadn't breathed in days. Then there was a voice, calling softly to him. It sounded so familiar and comforting, he turned his head stiffly to follow the sound. It was Fili, leaning over him grinning from ear to ear. His brother was still by his side.

**- AN**

**Wakey wakey, rise and shine sleepy head! **

**Sorry if this part seems a little rushed, I've had a lot on today. Plus there wasn't really much speech I could put in to break it up. Anyway I hope you still like this part :) Thanks for all your reviews, follows and favourites they mean a lot!**


	13. Chapter 13 Stronger Together Than Apart

Fili had been lost in his own thoughts, mind wandering through memories, and day dreams and hopes, when he had was restored to his senses by a low, soft groan. His eyes came into focus as he was suddenly aware of the world again. At first he thought the noise had been nothing but the breeze, or murmurs from the other dwarves. He stretched his back and rubbed the back of his neck. The groan come again. Kili was stirring beside him. Fili's heart let out a leap, this was the first time his brother had made any movements in over a day – since Oin removed the tooth the previous night. The sun had rose, set and rose again in that time and was now almost at its highest. Fili leant forward as Kili dragged in a deep breath as through resurfacing from being under water and his eyes opened.

"Kili? Brother?" Kili didn't look at him at first, just stared straight up towards the blue sky, chest rising and falling in quick bursts. His mouth hung open slightly and his brows were knitted together as though he had just seen an unspeakable terror. "Kili?" Then Kili turned his head and his expression softened to relief.

"You are … still here." He croaked, his throat sounded dry. "You are still … beside me."

"Of course I am. I promised I would stay, didn't I?" Suddenly all feelings of dread and sadness were washed from Fili's consciousness and hope, happiness and peace alleviated and replaced them. His tense muscles relaxed and the weight he had felt upon him was lifted. He could no nothing to prevent the huge grin that suddenly spread across his face and the laugh that suddenly escaped him.

"Why are you … laughing?"

"Because I am happy, brother. So happy!" He wanted nothing more than to pull his little brother into a tight hug, to embrace him like he hadn't before. But Kili's wounds were far from healed so instead he rested his head upon his sibling's and ran a hand through his hair. The action filled Kili with comfort and warmth, the sides of his mouth turned upwards in a small, tired but equally relieved smile.

Thorin heard a sound, a sound that he hadn't heard since before the warg attack. It was joyful and hopeful. It was laughter – something that hadn't ran out across the camp in days. At first he thought that perhaps the camp was in such need of happiness that he'd imagined it, heard it in his head as a way to cheer himself up. But when it came again, loud and definite, he knew the laughter was real and he immediately knew which of his company it belonged to. It was Fili's laugh, full of glee. Thorin's head turned to look at his nephew who was leaned close over his brother, there was the unmistakable glint of a smile. Before he knew it he had risen to his feet and was walking with much speed towards his kin. Fili sat up upon his approach and looked at him with pure joy. And he saw why.

"He is awake, uncle!"

"Kili, how good it is to see your eyes open at last." He knelt beside the youngest dwarf and smiled. He took Kili hand in his own. "The others will be so relieved. How are you feeling?"

"I am aching and my arm hurts." Kili tried to lift his left arm and hissed in pain.

"It is broken." Fili informed him. "Oin has set it but it will take a little while for it to heal completely. Try to keep it still." Kili nodded and lowered it gently back to the ground. The floor was uncomfortable, and his back was sore from where he had been laying.

"I want to sit up." He mumbled pushing himself up on his right elbow that shook weakly from his weight. Fili was at first going to oppose, to suggest that he stayed as he was, but his brother had been laying on his back for a long time. Instead he bit back his words and placed a hand between his shoulder blades while Thorin reached for a soft, full bag for him to lean on.

"Is that better?" He asked, Kili nodded.

"You must be hungry, thirsty at least?" Thorin asked.

"A little."

"Then I shall go and see what there is to eat. I will be right back." Then Thorin walked off, it was simple to see, even in his steps, that he was overjoyed to have his nephew back.

A soft, warm breeze whistled through the mountains and the forest. It pushed leaves across the ground and lifted the edges of the dwarf's tunics. The brothers had fallen silent now and Kili noticed a glint of sorrow in Fili's eyes that stared blankly out in front of him.

"Is everything alright?" Kili asked quietly. Fili looked at him from the corner of his eye and sighed.

"I just," He paused, "_don't _do that again. I couldn't bear it."

"Do what?"

"Scare me like that."

"_Scare_ you?" Kili scoffed, shaking his head. "Nothing scares you."

"That isn't true." Fili sighed again and turned his head to look at his brother, his face hard and serious. "The thought, _the very thought_ of losing you scares me more than I dare to say. As I sat here, at your side, seeing you so wounded, my mind was full of images of my life without you. I can't lose you, little brother, you are too important to me."

"Fee …" Kili rested his head on his brother's shoulders and Fili in turn rested his chin atop of it, wrapping an arm around his sibling and pulling him closer. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to scare you. I just wanted to get those beasts away from you all. Even if that meant they got me. My life for the sake of thirteen others is a good risk to take." Fili didn't quite know what to say to that. It almost hurt his heart to hear and he felt his breath catch in his throat. Would Kili really have given up his life for them so easily? He smiled slightly, trying not to laugh out. _Irresponsible _that is what Thorin had called him. But what Kili said did not sound like the words of someone who is irresponsible. Fili ran his chin across the top of Kili's head, feeling Kili snuggle into him like he used to when he was a child, waking from a nightmare and crawling into his brother's bed for comfort. Kili had always thought that he needed Fili far more than Fili needed him. That, it seemed, was not the case. The brothers needed each other equally, to provided courage, comfort, hope and strength to one another. When one was wounded so, emotionally, was the other. They were stronger together than apart. In fights they were each other's eyes and ears. Their senses doubled and quickened to make them a great force. Together they were strong. Apart they were lost.

**- AN**

**I do believe that I'm almost at the end of my story - a chapter or two left. But I've got an amazing reception, and wonderful reviews so thank you! **

**Hope you enjoy this part**


	14. Chapter 14 - Amongst Friends

Thorin had brought Kili some water, soothing and cold, which he drank with three long gulps. His dry, sore throat was instantly relieved. It felt like the water washed away all the fog in his mind and suddenly his thoughts were clearer and his senses sharper. He passed the cup back to his uncle with a thankful smile.

"Bombur is preparing to make food." Thorin said, taking the cup in his hands. "I'll bring some to you when it's finished."

"No." Kili shook his head.

"You have to eat, brother. You need to get your strength back," Fili paused thinking of the numerous times similar things to him over the previous days. He realised how frustrating it must have been. He sighed. "It will help you to heal."

"It's not that. I don't want you to _bring _me the food." Kili looked longingly towards the other campfire that seemed to glow with more warmth than his own. He saw his friends sitting around it and suddenly felt very left out and alone. "I want to eat with everyone else."

"Kili you need to stay where you are, you are still too weak to move."

"Then _help_ me." He said, almost begging. "I don't want to sit here any longer, excluded from the others. All I'm asking is that I eat with my friends. After that I'll come back and rest." Fili and Thorin exchanged looks. "_Please_." Thorin sighed as was about to refuse his nephew's desperate request when Fili pulled him by the arm and leaned in close.

"Let him, uncle." He said quietly.

"He is in no condition. I will not risk him doing further injury.

"What further injury? All he wants is to eat with the company." Thorin was about to shake his head, but Fili spoke again. "Perhaps it will help him to be with friends. Perhaps it will help _them_," His eyes flashed quickly over to the others, all talking or offering their help to Bombur who had begun chopping vegetables. "Their spirits have been low lately." Thorin's shoulders relaxed slightly. He knew what his nephew was implying. If Kili was to sit with them, if even just to eat, no doubt he would bring some cheer to the camp. Thorin sighed and nodded.

"Very well." He said. Kili smiled instantly. "But _just _to eat. Then you come back here and rest."

"Of course. Thank you."

"Well let's help you up then." Fili knelt at Kili's right side and let his brother wrap his good arm around his shoulder, "put your weight on me. Uncle steady his other side." Thorin nodded and placed a hand on the left side of Kili's back and another on his waist, careful of his wounds. They counted to three and rose to their feet, lifting Kili with them. Kili bit back a cry of pain, instead it escaped as a low groan.

"Are you alright?" Fili asked him once they were stood. Kili simply nodded, determined push the aches and pains away.

Bofur was in the middle of peeling a potato, something he wasn't particularly neat at doing, when he heard footsteps approaching over the sounds of chattering voices. He looked up and saw a sight that stopped his activity and caused him to stand with a great smile. It was Kili, helped by Fili and Thorin.

"What a sight to behold!" He said, he wanted to give the young dwarf a warm hug but held back and offered his warmest, most cheerful smile. Others began to rise to their feet around him and it seemed that within seconds the air was lighter.

"Our dear Kili." Balin's joyful voice said, as he stepped forward, "How good it is to see you on your feet again."

"Not quite." Kili smiled, wincing slightly as he took another shaky and aided step. He sucked in a deep breath to hide the pain. "But it is good to be with you all again. Besides, I didn't want to miss anymore of Bombur's soup." At this Bombur looked up from where he was still sat, if it wasn't for all the half peeled vegetables on his lap he too would have stood at his friend's approach, he smiled.

"It shan't be long. I'll make sure you get extra!"

"Well he can't eat standing up. Sit down lad." Balin said. Sitting down was harder and more painful than standing. His ribs screamed and the wounds caused by the warg's teeth burned like hot led. Kili could feel his fists balling into the fabric of Fili's coat as he was lowered gently to the ground. He held his breath and didn't make any noise – however in his mind he crying out in pain. Fili could tell that the movement was hurting his brother, even if he didn't make a sound. He could feel his brother's muscles stiffen, feel his nails dig into the fabric on his soulder, and hear the heavy breath that he drew in. They were both relived when Kili was sat on the ground, back against the side of a smooth grey rock. Any discomfort that Kili had been feeling was soon forgotten as he began to converse with his friends, he felt like he hadn't seen them in a very long time and was glad to be in their presence again. Bofur had come to sit beside him, Fili was sat at his left side – as though protecting his injuries. The toymaker looked as cheerful as ever and had even removed his hat and placed it atop Kili's head.

"The hat that started this whole damn thing," he had said. Kili had never worn it before and could see why Bofur liked it - the fur inside was very warm, in fact it wasn't long before it was _too _warm and Kili passed it back.

Soon the air was full of talking and laughter, the events of the last few days seemed like a distant memory. There was jokes and singing and joy from each person, even Thorin's face was alight with happiness. There was also the sweet, homely aroma of soup that warmed the senses. Kili felt like it was the first thing he had eaten in years and, for once, he was the first to finish (it was usually Bomber or Gloin.) He would have asked for more but decided against it. Then looking down at his empty bowl his shoulders slumped, he had finished and it was time to return to his bed and rest, as was his promise. He looked at Thorin, who was sat beside Fili, staring at him.

"Do not worry," his uncle said with a smile, "You may stay here until you feel the need to sleep."

"But I thought …"

"It doesn't matter. Your presence has made everyone happy, because that's the effect you have. Look at their smiles, nephew." Kili's eyes took in the face of all his companions, glee so bright and obvious in their expressions. Their eyes beaming with such happiness that all worry was banished from their thoughts. "I haven't seen smiles so big and so full of joy in days. Their spirits are lifted, because of _you_. I don't think anyone else is capable of bringing such joy and warmth. Stay with us for as long as you feel able."

"Thank you," was all Kili was able to say back. He couldn't recall the last time his uncle's words made him feel so content. Thorin watched as Kili was pulled in close to Fili, who ruffled his dark hair. The brothers broke into laughter, and so did everyone else. _Their happiness in so infectious, _Thorin thought just as a wave of peace washed over him. He watched his nephews with a smile upon his lips, grateful to have them both beside him. They were brothers with a bond stronger than any mountain and deeper than any cave. Kili, the brother who always smiled, and Fili, the brother who would never let him stop.

The end.

**- AN**

**So that's it. Finished. Completed. Ended. And I don't know whether to feel good (its taken up most of my free time for the last two weeks) or sad because I've truly enjoyed writing it**

**Either way, I'm very very grateful for all the wonderfully kind reviews I've received, I'm glad that you have enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.**

**I've uploaded a new chapter every night, which is a big deal for me because any other fan fic I've wrote has taken forever to be updated.**

**My goal during this was to reach 10,000 views, and as I post this part, I'm nearing 12,500 so im very happy!**

**Thank you all for sticking with me and this story. I hope to write another Fili - Kili story soon (as I just love them so much)**

**You guys rock!**


End file.
